Chains
by MaraDixen413
Summary: #2 In the Home Verse: Its been five months since John and Mary started Fostering three boys. Now when new problems arise Dean starts to fall down a slippery slope and Sam's not sure what to do, Cas is worried about losing both his brothers. All while John and Mary try and keep there family together.
1. Introduction

**Here it is Chains.I know I said I was gonna stretch it out but I couldn't.. sorry. Anyway I AM going to stretch out chapter updates. I used to post a new one every day but this time there's gonna be at least a three day time frame. I went through and planned out a bunch of different stories for this one verse so even if you guys get bored with me I always have more coming. The song I used for this story is (Try: Simple Plan) This song fits my Dean perfectly.  
**

 **Five months have passed since the last story and things _seem_ to be going well for the boys and there Foster Parents. There all still the same ages, and things have changed a bit.  
**

 **So as always this is the prologue and next chapter will be first person.**

* * *

John watched the boys from out the window, who were hanging out in the yard. Dean and his new girlfriend Danny sat on the porch swing, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Mary had it in her head that any girl that came near Dean was trouble, I'm sure there parents thought the same thing about Dean. He had that bad boy image that made all parents keep and extra sharp eye on there kids. In my opinion the girl was sweet and was a great influence on Dean. Castiel sat down under a tree not to far away from them, his trench coat came in handy now that it was getting colder. He was reading a book with his friend Meg. It wasn't hard to tell the boy had a huge crush on her, but according to Dean they were still just friends. Meg was what you would call a bad girl a risk taker, which may be what Castiel needs. Someone besides Dean to bring him out of his shell. Cas had turned sixteen a week ago, and Meg had made it her life mission to have him driving by the end of the year. That made Dean green with envy stating that if she had Cas, Sam was his. We'll of course that involved him getting his learners and me and Mary made that clear he wasn't getting near a car until he brought his grades back up and made an effort in school.. that hasn't happened yet. Sam on the other hand was thriving in school, they were even talking about moving him up a grade, he denied stating he had enough trouble being the nerd in school he didn't need to be younger than the big kids to. He was currently sitting in front of Dean listening to him tell some story about kids living in train cars, Dean was the first teenager I've met who was hanging out with his kid brother voluntarily telling him story in front of his girlfriend. Of course these kid weren't like others.

"Its all set up, we meet with the social worker tomorrow", Mary sighed coming up behind me. I frowned, A month ago we'd decided to adopt the boys, and met with Mike to figure things out. Turns out when Micheal Colt got arrested he never actually terminated his parents rights, It all got swept under the rug. Mike had made an appointment that we where supposed to go to and meet Sam and Dean's father. That meant nothing, just meeting him and talking things over, then we where gonna wait awhile for him to think things through, which they assured us wouldn't take long considering he hadn't even tried to make contact with the boys since he was arrested. Mary and Me talked and decided it was best to have the meeting first and then sit Sam and Dean down and talk. Castiel's parents where another matter, after Cas and his brother had been abandoned his parents rights were terminated by the state. It would be no trouble adopting him, but If Michel didn't work with us Sam and Dean might not be as much ours as we thought.

"How do you think the boys are gonna take it", I sighed. Things didn't get better right away after that night Dean ran away. There was the skipping school and the sassing teachers. Apparently Dean had broken a kids wrist in the bathroom, over Danny believe it or not. He'd gotten off easy on that one since Cas was there and explained how the other kid started it.. the other kids father was a different story. This was gonna set Dean off the edge. And with Cas he would call Mary once in awhile at school and beg Mary to come pick him up. He never would say why, but my guess was kids harassing him. All in All its been a stressful five months.

* * *

 **There's the prologue I really hope you guys like it, please follow ,favorite and review.**


	2. Who Knows Ch1

**Here it is guys, hope you like it. Sorry for the delay between Introduction and Chapter, my WiFi died for a short moment but now its been revived so here it it.  
**

* * *

I listened to my brother crawl out the bedroom window for the third time this week, I had no idea where he was going but my guess was Danny's.. yuk.

I confronted him the first time, but ten dollars kept my mouth shut, I felt bad for being bribed. Another reason I didn't tell on him was that I didn't want him to get in trouble again with John and Mary. Because when Dean's in trouble.. Were all in trouble.

"Dean", I whispered, making sure Cas who slept across the room was still asleep. I heard him curse before he stuck his head back inside. Mary had cut his hair where it spiked up a bit but still hung over his ears, Danny thought it was adorable, she made me sick sometimes,

"Yeah", he winced.

"..Be careful", I mumbled burying my head under the covers. I heard him laugh before he ducked back out the window. I would say something soon, but now Dean was being a kid, and at least this time he wasn't doing something possibly illegal.. I hope.

* * *

The next morning I plopped down in my chair and listened to Cas try and explain to Mary what LOTR was, it was pretty funny.

"So then.. why didn't he just NOT put on the tiny evil ring", She asked for the millionth time, still completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Its not that simple", Cas replied, for the millionth time. I was almost relived when my brother plopped down in the chair beside me.

"Morning Sammy", He yawned pouring some milk in his cereal.

"Huh? Dean, not get enough sleep last night", I smirk. He sent me a threatening glare, but I was the one with the power.

"So guys, after school just let yourselves in. I trust Dean will take care of everything while were gone", John said coming into the kitchen, He had shaved and combed his hair.. something weird was going on. I could tell Dean and Cas thought the same thing.

"Where are you going?", Cas asked lifting a spoon of Lucky Charms to his mouth.

"We have a meeting with your social worker, just going over some things", I saw Dean stiffen but say nothing.

I had to admit I was nervous to, the only thing I could thing of was Dean breaking that kids wrist? The Dad of the kid had threatened to report John and Mary for not being able to control there _problem_ child. John looked like he wanted to break _his_ wrist.

"Is everything OK", Dean asked reluctantly. He still tip toed around things like Social workers and Foster Care, He was embarrassed about his little break down in Johns car the night he ran away. He preferred to push it into the back of the closet.

"Yeah everything fine", Mary smiled leaning down to give him a side hug. She did that a lot, trying to get closer and closer to Dean. He still wasn't exactly on bored with the whole chick flick thing, as he called it. He didn't like to be hugged by them and I had no idea why?

"Alright guys finish up we can't afford to be late again", John said firmly heading out to the car. Dean grinned before jumping up from his seat and heading outside. I followed him, smiling to myself at how exited he got for this time today. John had finished working on the Impala, thanks to Dean, and he drove us to school in it on his way to work. Dean was obsessed with the car and John saw that, he'd give Dean the chance to ride in it whenever he could.

* * *

I leaned against the lockers waiting for Danny and Meg, over the months of all of us hanging out together they'd become good friends, which meant me and Cas were left waiting for them every second of every day. Even in my annoyance I couldn't stop thinking about this morning, John almost never dressed up like that, not even for our social worker. I knew something was up and they were sucking up fast.

"Hey guys", Meg's yell said while it flouted down the hallway. I smirked at the aggravated face on Danny. Meg had a certain personality, she was bubbly and flirty and almost never serious and by far the most sarcastic person Ive ever met.

"Hey", Danny said a little more quiet, looking around the hallway at the kids who were staring at us. I smirked at her nudged Cas with my elbow. He had lost some book a few days ago that he needed for some project and instead of finding notes or getting another book, he just kept looking for this out it was in the car all along so now he's got to read the whole thing by tomorrow.

"Hm", He hummed not looking at me.

"The girls are here", I sighed. He looked up from his book and sent them a nod before returning to it.

I rolled my eyes and leaned into Danny, kissing her softly before leaning back up against the lockers. We usually hung out in the yard but It was freaking cold outside.

"Whats wrong", Danny asked right away, I looked down at her shocked. I had no idea how she did it, her and Cas got along great reading peoples minds together.

"Nothing", I smiled.

She gave me a look before turning to Cas, "Whats wrong with Dean?", She asked.

"John and Mary are going to see our social worker today", He said bluntly. Who knew one day my brother and my girlfriend would gang up with each other, there for making my life even more difficult.

"Why?", Danny asked worriedly. I had been dating her for three months and so far she's been filled in on a lot. She knows why I was running away that day and what happened to my mom and dad, she knows a little bit about the people like Max, but I hated telling anyone about that.

"I'm not sure, that's what I'm worried about", I admitted.

"Is it about Gareth's dad", Meg asked carefully looking around to see if anyone was listening. Gareth, was the blond kid in the bathroom that told me to stay away from Danny. When he found out we were together, he tried to confront me in the bathroom again. Some dude stalking you every time you go to the bathroom is not cool, so he decided that he was gonna fight me and in the end he got his wrist broke. Now I was known as the Foster kid with anger management problems. It was always easier to blame it on the foster kid, nobody even ernt near me unless it was to taunt me or talk to Dan or Meg.

"Who knows", I sighed. It was then the bell rang, telling everyone they needed to get to class. I sucked in a breath and absently ran my thumb nail over my wrist, every school day sucked.

* * *

 **Yeah very uneventful chapter I know, Next chapter we'll drop by John and Marys and see how there doing with the boy's father... Thank you guys for for the support with this story.  
**


	3. Terminate Ch2

**And here's where the story really starts to take off. I know I'm doing a lot with Sam's POV but the main POV will be Dean, for this story at least.  
**

* * *

I stepped into the small conference room, we were told this is where they took the children who where taken from there parents while they wait for a Foster family to come through. That little fun fact made me nervous. We were about to meet Micheal Colt. The father of the children we wanted to adopt, we'll a father to two of them anyway. The room had a table with four chairs around it, two for me and John and two for Micheal and Mike.

We had gotten to call a few days ago that they had tracked Micheal down and then set up a meeting. Mike said at first he was hesitant but when he assured the man Sam and Dean were not going to be there he agreed. We both took a seat, nervously wringing are hands waiting for that door to open. Well I was nervous, I had no idea what was going through Johns head, half the time his face was more blank then Cas's.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened revealing a very tall man, with dark brown hair and dark eyes. What shocked me the most, was his striking resemblance to John. Even though I could clearly see he had Sam's eyes and hair. Sam's eyes where lighter though, a little serious for a boy as young as Sammy but with what he's been through it made sense. This man's were just as hooded, they had dark circles under them, but other than that he looked normal. He was wearing nice clothes and combed hair, over all he just looked tired. I didn't see any Dean in this man, except maybe the way he holds himself, tense and ready. Made me wonder what Dean's mother looked like.

The man sat down across from us and Mike sat beside him. It was an awkward pause before the man cleared his throat and introduced himself.

"Micheal.. you must be John and Mary", He smiled tightly. I had no idea what to think, this man was there father, the father of the children I've come to think of as my own.

"Yes", I replied. This was going to be so much harder than I thought.

"Well", Mike began, "Lets cut to the chase. Micheal, John and Mary would like you to terminate your parental rights of Sam and Dean so that they can adopt them", Mike said bluntly. Geez Mike no need to break it softly.

I didn't miss the pained look on the mans face at the word _terminate_.

"How come they haven't been adopted sooner", He asked quietly.

"Well... there were some problems in the beginning, The boys haven't had the best experience in the system. That is until they come into the care of the Winchesters", Mike said proudly. Mike should be proud, he always has made the best placement matches.

"Um.. Mike said you brought pictures of them, can I see", He asked. I had brought pictures, they were in my purse. I'm embarrassed to say I spent all night reading posts online that had to do with situations like this, they all said the worst thing I can do is try to block them out.

I nodded and pulled the pictures out of my purse, the first one was of Dean. He was sitting on the couch with Danny, her head on his shoulder. I wanted to show him they were happy, they were growing. The next was of Sam, he was sitting on top of the Impala's hood. Grinning ear to ear, I liked this picture the most because he was wearing a beanie with his hair tucked inside and you could finally see his eyes.

Many emotions crossed Micheal's face as he held the two pictures. He almost looked as if he wanted to cry but simply wouldn't allow it. "Dean's got a girlfriend, I always knew he'd be a heart breaker", He smiled.

"Yeah, she keeps him in check", John said quietly.

"And Sammy looks so grown up", He laughed. Sammy, that word brought a pang to my chest. I had made the mistake of calling Sam that once, he made it clear ONLY Dean can call him that. That its a stupid special nickname for only brothers. Then this man sat here and called him that.

"He is, made a promise he was gonna grow even taller than his brother, I'm holding the kid to that", John smiled. John could do all the talking for now, This man gave me so many mixed emotions. On one hand I wanted to thank this man for bringing Sam and Dean into the world, since I couldn't thank there mother. But on the other hand He abandoned them, left Dean to raise his brother all by himself. No five year old should have that thrown on there shoulders.

"So.. I get a couple days to think about it", He asked.

"Its encouraged", Mike informed.

"We'll I guess I'll see you two soon then", He said standing up from the table shaking our hands. The meeting was quick but It was all we needed for now, we might have to spend more time with each other later, but for now it was fine.

* * *

"So what was it like to live with a new family all the time", Gen asked. I tapped my finger on the bus window, counting mail box we passed.

"Confusing.. scary. Like living in a whole different world every month", I answered. Gen wasn't like other kids when they found out you were in Foster Care. She didn't tip toe around the subject like it was the plague. She liked to ask questions.

"Are you going to move again soon", She asked hesitantly. I didn't think so, John and Mary said they wanted to be our Foster Parents forever.

"We can stay until Cas and Dean turn eighteen, then the system will make us leave", I think that's how it works. I'm not sure, all I know is that when kids turn eighteen the system kicks them out.

"Why?", She asks. "So they can make room for the other kids", She wonders.

"I guess?".

"What if they kick your brother out when he's eighteen but keep you because your younger", Nope, no filter at all.

"If he gets a job and a house or something then he can file for custody", I tell her. I don't mind all the questions, its cool to talk to someone else besides Dean and Cas.

"How'd you get into Foster Care", She pulled her book bag into her lap and pulled out a notebook.

"My Dad didn't want to take care of us anymore", Dean said he left one day and never come back, why would he do that if he loved us. So he must not have wanted us anymore.

I watched her scribble in her notebook, it was almost like mine. "What are you writing?", I asked.

"I make a list of things that interest me, so I'm putting you in here see, Sam Winchester", She said proudly.

"OK except my names Sam, _Colt_ ", I corrected.

"Yeah, but John and Mary are like your mom and Dad, so would you have there last name".

"No, they'd have to adopt us", I said sadly. John and Mary were almost as good as real parents, maybe even better. "Here's my stop", I announced as the bus pulled to a stop, I stood up and grabbed my bag, sending a wave to Gen.

I then ran up the walk way and opened the door with the key left under the mat. I didn't need real parents.

* * *

 **OK there is is, please Follow Favorite and review.  
**


	4. Meetings Ch3

**Here's Chapter three.**

* * *

The looks on John and Mary's face when they got home were like a stab to the chest. Somehow I knew we were screwed somehow. They wouldn't talk to us about it, just said they'd explain everything later and told us not to worry. Sam was terrified, he asked me after dinner was over if we where gonna have to leave again. I had no idea what to say so I just told him we'd be alright. Maybe that's how John and Mary feel, avoiding telling us the truth because they don't know. Whatever it is it had them on edge, therefor I was on edge.

I spit the left over tooth past into the sink before rinsing my mouth out. Tonight I was gonna sleep, besides Sam had already caught me sneaking out twice. I had been going over to the old barn behind Danny's house, we'd sit up there and just look at the stars and talk. With anyone else that would be a major chick flick moment, but with Danny maybe chick flick moments aren't so bad.

I really didn't want to leave this place, not Danny or John and Mary. Ive been a pain and I knew it. Gareth had it coming when I broke his wrist, but fighting with other kids and messing with my teachers. I needed to stop, I just.. couldn't. Some stuff I haven't even been caught doing yet. Like sneaking a few beers under the bleachers. Never enough to get drunk but just enough to get a good buzz to keep me going. I tried cigarettes but they were disgusting and I put a stop to that right away.

In the bed room all three of us still shared I crawled into the bottom bunk, listening to Sam move around above me. Another thing I liked was how safe Sam was now. I still freaked out some times, like with the hugging stuff. But Sam eat it up, he loved attention and I was happy to let them give it to him.

"Dean?", Sam asked.

"Yeah bud", I mumbled, pulling the covers up over my chest.

""What was Mom and Dad like", He asked quietly.

My heart stopped. He used to ask when he was little, just little questions. I'd tell him Dad left and Mom died, simple. But now he's older and wants to know more. "Who first", I answered.

"Mom..".

"She had, blond hair and green eyes. She liked to sing and cut the crusts off my sandwichs. She liked to watch scary movies when she thought I was asleep.. I can't remember anymore", I said quietly. My voice hurt, Mom made it do that.

"What about Dad", He asked again a bit more hesitantly.

My eyes became wet, I ruffly wiped the tears away. No reason to cry.

"He liked to watch football.. and watch Rocky movies. He used to hide behind your crib and then jump up and scare the crap out of you.. Mom used to get so mad at him", I laughed, I miss before. I miss how it was before mom died.

"What was it like... after Mom but before Dad..", he asked slowly.

"He was angry. He wasn't the same. He couldn't do it, I asked to many questions and he snapped", I said. It was my fault, If I had just done what I was told and shut my mouth.

"Am I asking to many questions", He whispered.

"No. Sam no. You can ask me anything", I stated firmly. Sam was never gonna be scared of me, that's a promise I can keep.

"Did Dad like me", he asked.

"...Yeah, He loved you".

"Then why would he leave".

"He was scared", I answered.

"Like you were".

Then Cas came in and turned out the light, climbing into his bed.

* * *

The next morning John and Mary were acting like nothing had ever happened. They were hiding something from us and I wanted to know. Then what Sam said last night, I didn't want to be like my Dad, I used to before I knew better, but now I guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree. I thought about it through the entire school day. My mind constantly wondering. I got yelled at twice for getting distracted. I watched Cas get on the bus, he had wanted me to ride with him but I needed to walk. Cas knew when I wanted to walk I wanted to think and he didn't fight me on it.

I ended up like normal under the bleachers.

Beer tastes like crap, that much If found out. But I guess people don't drink it for the taste. I sit there, where its shady and cool. The first time I drank it I was out here with a few other kids, now I just do it by myself. John keeps them in his garage, he never misses just a few. The first time I threw up, just for the taste alone, some other kid did to so I didn't feel as bad. I've never been drunk, just buzzed.

It was then when I noticed it, some guy watching me, he stood at the very edge of the field, just staring. Perve came to mind, or he was gonna rat me out. I got out of there fast, the last thing John and Mary needed was for the school to call my social worker.

I was walking out of the school building when I noticed it, the feeling. I turned around and saw nothing. I couldn't shake it though.

"Hello?"I yelled, there was no one out here. The kids had cleared out awhile ago and I've just been fooling around.

"Dude.. I know your there I saw you earlier", I yelled. Nobody showed there face. And like a normal person who'd seen way to many episodes of 48 hours, I ran home as fast as I could.

I ran until I was on the front porch.

* * *

"Where were you", was the first question asked as soon as I opened the door. I sighed, raked a hand down my face. I hoped to god they couldn't tell. I had no idea if they could smell it on me or what? They haven't found out yet and that's good enough for me. I wasn't scared of John or Mary anymore, but I didn't want to screw things up again. I didn't want them to be mad or disappointed in me. Yeah, If I want that I probably a sign I shouldn't drink, but its not that much and.. it helps. When school sucks I go out to the bleachers and I drink, when I have nightmares I go to the garage and I drink. But Iv NEVER been drunk.

"I took the long way home", I answered heading to the kitchen. Mary followed behind me. I opened up the fridge grabbing the sandwich I left over from last night.

"Dean you have a phone why didn't you call me", She said loudly.

"I told Cas where I was going", I defended sitting down at the table and talking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Cas said you'd have been home an hour ago, Dean. I panicked", She snapped. I flinched a little at her tone, she calmed down and took a few breaths. "Please, Please call me if your going walk home understand", She asked. I nodded glumly, I felt really bad now, I was going behind there backs and being a screw up and they were trying there hardest to fix me. Plus there was whatever had happened at the social workers office. When Mary left I flicked myslef in the forehead. That's for being stupid.

* * *

 **So Dean is on a bad track, sorta like in the show (Cries). I've only ever had a small sip of alcohol before and.. it sucked. Then once more when I accidentally got a hold of a grown up drink at a football game party when I was seven.. So I hope I got that right.**


	5. Screwed Ch4

I sat there in my room, staring at the floor. A drink hanging from my hand. This probably wasn't the best thing I should be doing if I wanted to see them again. I stared at the pictures Mary gave me, the ones of _my_ boys. Only they were different. Dean's hair is darker now, shorter. Sam is unrecognizable, hazel eyes and looks like his hairs pretty long, if not for that hat. I went by Dean's school this morning, just to see where he was living. I saw him, sitting under teh bleachers, drinking. Looks like my worst fear was coming true. I didn't want Dean to be like me.

I screwed up I screwed up big. I never meant to leave them alone for that long, I messed up.

I missed out on so much, I missed Dean growing up. Sammy, O god Sammy. I missed everything. I missed his first steps his first word, then after I left I missed his first day of school and when he lost his first tooth.

I didn't want to miss anymore.

I needed to talk to Sam and Dean's Foster Parents. They wanted to adopt them. I missed out.

I grabbed the phone off the coffee table and dialed the number the social worker gave me. What I did was wrong and I wanted to make it right.

"Mike hey Its, Micheal Colt.. Um can we talk".

* * *

"That's the Phone!", Mary yelled. I huffed and got up off the couch and grabbed the phone.

"I'm Sam this is the Winchester's house", I recited into the phone. Mary and John had said thats how we greet people on the phone but Dean said hey is just as good.

"Hey Sam", Mike said a bit hesitantly.

"Hi Mike", I said happily. Dean said we need to seem as happy as we can when we talk to Mike or he might take us away.

"Is Mary or John there", He asked.

"Yeah let me get them", I said before moving the phone away from my mouth, "MARY MIKE"S ON THE PHONE", I yelled. "She's coming".

She came into the kitchen and scowled at me,"Sam please keep your voice down", She sighed taking the phone from my hand.

"Sorry", I murmured.

I watched her talk on the phone and then her face scrunched up.

"Sam go play in your room or outside", She said quietly.

"Bu-".

"Sam _please_ ", she insisted.

With that I turned and ran out of the kitchen and up there stairs.

* * *

I was stretched out on my bed listening to Metallica when my bed dipped and Sam was shaking my shoulder.

"Whats wrong", I mumbled taking out my ear buds.

"Mary's on the phone with Mike", He said worriedly. I frowned.

"Mike calls all the time", I assure him.

"But she never sends us away", He said sarcastically.

"Jerk", I mumbled getting up, "Stay here".

With that I left him on the bed and went downstairs.

Down stairs I peeked around the corner to listen as Mary talked to Mike. She was pacing back and forth as she listened.

"No.. No Mike, I don't want to _share_ them", She said loudly. _Share us.._ who the heck does she have to share us with.

"No I haven't even talked to them about it yet".. A ha.

"Dean might not even agree to this... Of coarse has a _choice!",_ She spat into the phone. She was really angry about what ever this is.

"Its been _ten_ years Mike.. Nobody gets to abandon there children for _ten_ years and then just pop back into there lives".

Then I was sitting on the stairs, my head in my hands. Who else could it be but him. I told myself when I was little that he was lost and he'd come back and get us. Then when I learned he was in jail I figured we'd wait until he got out. Then sure enough two years later he got out and didn't even try to see us. Now he thinks he can come _back_ , thinks he gets another chance. How the heck am I gonna tell Sam, he's upstairs right now worried there gonna take us away, he might be right.

I stood up from my place at the stairs and walked right past Mary headed for the door.

"Crap! Dean wait", She called after me.

But I didn't stop, there was one person I wanted to see right now. I didn't want to be here, didn't want them telling me it was OK. I wanted to talk to someone who was as in the dark as I was.

"Dean.. where are you going", Cas asked as I walked past him in the living room.

"Danny's", I said bluntly, grabbing my shoes and jacket in the door way and heading outside. I listened as Mary called after me, then started talking to Cas. I just kept going.

Danny's house was a ten minuet walk from mine, if I cut through some peoples yards.

I knocked on her door and stuck my hands in my pockets, pacing around her porch. Coming strait through the front door was risky, Fathers were my worst nightmare.

But of course this time it was the mother. She had red hair like Danny but blue eyes and Danny had brown.

"Um.. Hello young man", She greeted polity. I screwed up.. where's a hole I can crawl into.

"Hi... is Danny home", I asked hopefully. Parents were never my strong suit, I made that clear to Dan when we started dating. Its been three months and I still haven't met her parents. I didn't even know if they knew I existed.. funny she's met mine... no she met John and Mary.

"Who might you be", She said curiously.

"A friend from school", I answered.

I watched her size me up and automatically I wished I'd payed attention to what I came with. A kid with a leather jacket, ripped jeans, messed up hair and shadows under his eyes.. I'd call the cops on me to.

"Uhuh.. Whats your name", She asked.

"Dean..".

"I don't think I've heard of you.. LUKE COME HERE", She yelled. I jumped a little at her sudden out burst.

I gulped as a man came to the door, about John's size with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Yes", He asked coming to stand behind her and sending me a confused look.

"This is Dean, _Danny's_ friend", She said pointedly.

"O.. I see". This is how I die. He just stands there, staring at me. I'm OK at fighting but this guys gonna crush me.

"Is she home", I asked again.

"How old are you Dean", Luke asked bluntly. I didn't blame him for that I didn't look 15.

"15".

"I'm not sure I've seen you around before where do you live".

"Um.. A couple houses down that way, The Winchester place", I answered. If I knew they were gonna be grilling me I would've just went to school.

"I wasn't aware the Winchesters had children", He frowned.

"Foster Kid", I said hesitantly. Really didn't want to lie this time.

I saw concern fly over his face right away.

When Danny appeared behind them I started rethinking maybe there was a god.

"Dean! Hey", She said surprised, squeezing between her parents.

"Danny, Who's your friend", Her mother asked carefully.

"This is Dean.. We..", She stuttered looking at me panicked.

"Well, Dean. Why don't you come inside", Her Mother asked nicely.

Yep.. I'm very screwed.

* * *

 **He had to know this was coming. I figured since there was some heavy stuff on the way i could throw in something light... Like meeting her parents.. bad choice.  
**


	6. Meet the parents Ch5

**Ok so here's chapter five. This is Danny's pov, I've never done her before so here it is.**

 **Still no beta reader so I apologize for any grammatical errors.**

* * *

The last thing I expected today was for my boyfriend to show up at my house looking like he just survived a tornado. Dean normally wore his jacket, and ripped jeans were his thing, but he looked terrible. He looked scared, and not just of my Dad.

My mom and dad led us into he living room and insisted we sit down, on opposite sides of the couch.

"So Dean, how long have you known Danny", She asks sweetly. Behind that Martha Stewart mask lies pure evil.

He looked to me for help, So I answered for him. "We met a few months ago at school, I helped him out with some stuff". That was an understatement, he was ready to hop on a train to Mexico.

"Are you two dating", My Dad asked bluntly. Dean's face paled and I gulped. My parents were great, but ever since I started dating last year they were all over whoever I brought home. My mom has had a billion conversations with me about sex, and how I should wait until I meet the right person and to never let a boy pressure me. Dean wasn't like that, we've made out and stuff but no way I'm ready for that.

"Y-yes, for about three months", I said hesitantly. Dean looked like he was about to be sick, my mother looked like I just told her I was pregnant and my father.. was eerily calm. Maybe I shouldn't have mention the three months.

"So you've been hiding him from us", My mother said trying to keep calm.

"We were just scared about how you'd take it.. Dean inst exactly like the boys you approved for me", who were completely boring and stuck up.

"So Dean, your a foster kid. How long", My father spoke calmly. He was seriously going to interrogate Dean.

"Um, about my whole life", Dean laughed nervosly. Nothing sounded funny to me.

"Dad, can we please not talk about this", I asked. He gave a look before sighing.

"So you want to take Danny out", He asked.

"I just need to talk to her", There was pain held in his voice, something was wrong. My first thought was they were taking him back and I wouldn't see Him anymore. The thought made me scared. I liked Dean, I liked him a lot. We've been hanging out for five months and I don't know what I'd if he just wasn't around anymore.

"Where are you going", He questioned.

"Just for a walk.. or something", He said quietly. He needed to get out of here.

"We'll be back soon and I promise I'll tell you everything later, but can we please go", I asked urgently.

My father looked like he was about to object before my mother sighed. "I want her home by seven, is that understood", She said sternly to Dean.

"Yes Ma'am", He said looking a little relived.

* * *

Outside we just walked around the neighborhood until we ended up at that park where I found Dean the night he ran away. He hopped up on the stone table and stretched out, looking up at the sky. I wrapped my jacket around myself even tighter and sat down on the bench beside him.

"So whats wrong", I asked. He closed his eyes and took a breath through his nose before answering.

"My Dad's back.. I think he wants to see us.. _Share_ us whatever the heck that means", He said defeated.

I had no idea what to say, Dean never talked about his dad. Said he left when he was a kid and then they went into Foster Care.

"Is he going to file for custody", I asked hesitantly.

"I have no idea.. I just found out not twenty minuets ago. Heard Mary talking on the phone", He sighed.

He opened his eyes to look at me, they were always my favorite thing about him. Bright green, they were a little dull sometimes, like now. But if you get him laughing they light up, its amazing.

"What are you staring at", He smirked.

"Nothing.. Just thinking.. What are you going to do", I asked, changing the subject. He was hurting and I was staring at his freaking eyes.

"I don't know.. I just walked out.. didn't even say anything", He said quietly.

"Does Sam know", I asked quietly. Sam was a touchy thing for Dean, I've never met brothers as close as them.

"No". His voice held little emotion. The look in his eyes was scary, they were dull and almost lifeless.

"Dean are you OK", I asked again referring to his mental state this time.

"I just need a frikin drink", He whispered to himself. I frowned at that, why the heck did Dean want a drink, were both only 15.

"What did you say", I asked hoping I'd misheard him.

"Nothing. Look I'm sorry I showed up out of the blue and may have gotten you in trouble with your parents.. I just needed to tell some one", He said sitting up and hopping off the table.

"Don't be sorry Dean.. I'd be a wreak if I were you", I sighed

"Who said I wasn't a wreak", He said quietly.

I said nothing, just watched him. He looked so tired.

"Want me to walk you home, looks like there's some things you need to clear up back there", I asked softly. It was getting late to, I needed to be back by seven and I always hated Dean having to walk home alone.

"Na, I got it", He smirked, setting a mask in place. Looks like that's his chick flick fill for the day.

"Dean... are you _sure_ your alright", I asked as he slipped his arm around me.

"I'm always alright", He smirked.

I glared at him but said nothing else, just leaned into his shoulder. Something else was definitely wrong, and he wasn't going to tell me what? I'd wait until school tomorrow, ask Cas, follow Dean around. I was angry I had to spy on my boyfriend just to make sure he was OK. But that's how Dean was, he was so good at hiding everything. The thing was though I wasn't aggravated at him like I thought I would be, I just want to help him I want to just be there with him.

"Penny for your thoughts", He grinned. I snapped out of my daze and realized we'd started walking down the street headed for my house.

"Just thinking".

* * *

 **Anybody find my Dark Angel reference, pretty easy to spot.  
**


	7. Mom's Ch6

**So the boys are going to be in some awkward situations very soon just bare with me.**

* * *

My leg bounced up and down nervously on the couch as I watched Mary pace. She had called John from the garage a few minuets ago and He was on his way home and now we were just waiting for Dean. Cas had long since left, wondering the streets, looking for our brother. Mary had tried to explain why Dean left but I didn't want to hear it, I wanted him to tell me not her.

"Sam sweet heart please stop that", She sighed referring to me thumping my leg. I frowned at her.

"Don't call me that", I snapped. I was angry with her, she kept a secret from us and now Dean's gone again.

She looked hurt but didn't scold me, I gulped. I was hurt, so she should be to. That's fair, I think.

"I'm so sorry", She mumbled to herself barley loud enough for me to hear. She wrapped her arms around herself and sat at the other side of the couch. She took deep breaths, holding back tears. I swallowed hard, I didn't want her to do that.

I crawled over to her and wrapped my arms around her, she was good at giving hugs. Like after nightmares and when we have to go and talk to are social worker. It was my turn to make Mary feel better, specially since I did this in the first place.

"I'm sorry", I whispered.

She laughed, "You have nothing to be sorry for", She said returning the hug. She brushed my bangs out of my eyes and gave me a small smile.

Something tugged at my mind, "Mary..", I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah".

"You said you wanted us forever, and we live in your house.. and you take us to school. You fix supper and do all kinds of stuff for us.. Are you our mom", I asked, the last part was mostly mumbled.

I felt Mary tense slightly, anxiety grew in my chest. I said the wrong thing.

"Do you want me to be", She asked, a smile tugging at her lips. I didn't know what I wanted Mary to be. Dean said when we were little that we'd only ever have one mom, because moms only love there real kids. He said if are real mom knew what happened to us she's be so angry. She'd come back to life and take us away, but that was when I was really little, and some foster mom I couldn't remember had popped my tooth out.

"My other mom would have liked you, Dean makes her seem like she'd like you", I admitted. _Other_ mom, now I have two.

Mary smiled, wrapping me in another hug. She liked to hug a lot.

I struggled out of her grip and stood up, grabbing her hand. "I wanna show you something".

* * *

Up stairs I let go of Mary's hand and went to the closet. I pushed back the clothes and looked at the little square photo taped to the wall. It still hung there after five months.

I plucked it down and stared at the tiny family. A Mom and a Dad, and two brothers. Now I had a Mom, a sorta Dad and _three_ brothers, that was even better.

"Here", I said handing her the photograph. She took it and traced her fingers over the tiny family.

"Your mom was beautiful", She smiled.

"Dean said she looked like and angel, now she really is an angel", I said sadly. That was something I never understood. How I could miss someone I never knew.

"Mary.. Sometimes.. can I call you mom, then you'd really be one.. and I could have one", I bit my lip. I was going to fast and should wait for Dean. But he wouldn't let me, he'd say it might scare them or that they didn't love us like that. He was always scared we'd do something wrong. But I think Mary and John do love us.. and they wouldn't mind.

From the look on Mary's face she didn't mind at all. She grinned and hugged me.. _again._

* * *

Turns out random guys on the street were more than happy to buy a random teenager a case of beer, for twenty bucks. Anyway I got it and now I'm under the bleachers. I'm on the fourth one and I guess things are kinda making sense.

My Dad left, my Dad's back. He's going to take us away from Cas and Mary and John and Danny.

This all sucked.

I'm all screwed up. I'm drunk. I'm dead.

Angry red lines appeared on my wrist, key word being appeared. I bit my thumb nail to a sharp point and raked it down my arm. I guess this would be considered, _unstable behavior._ That's what it was when I was ten.

I stood up from my place under the bleachers and threw my empty beer somewhere in the corner. It was getting later, getting colder. I grabbed the next beer out of the pack and dropped back down to my knees.

Drunk wasn't so bad, made your head spin. Made you not care, and that was better than going crazy.

My wrists were stinging bad, red angry lines were now red angry cuts. Scratches. What was I doing?

I grabbed my wrist and tossed the half full can to the ground and pushed myself up against the back of the bleachers. My vision was blurry, that's to be expected I guess, but what got me was the fear.. I feel like I'm dying.

My pocket buzzed, for the hundredth time today. I pulled it out, the bright screen brightening up the dark area.

Danny **  
**

I smirked. I have no idea why? She's gonna kill me when I answer.

"Hello", I mumbled.

 _"Dean! Where the heck are you Cas came over thirty Minuets ago, we can't find you anywhere",_ Danny said booming over the phone.

Huh? She got Cas to help her look for me. Why did that sound weird. "I'm fine. Be back before dinner", I slurred.

" _O my God Dean! Are you drunk",_ She snapped. " _I knew it. I knew it, today you were acting so weird I should have known"._

"Um".

I heard shuffling before a new voice came over the phone. " _Dean of all the stupid crap I've seen you do this takes the cake",_ Cas said lowly. He was mad, he was so mad." _I know Dean, Danny told me everything. He's not going to take you. John and Mary won't let him",_ He assured.

"I know he won't. I'd kill myself before that happens", I slurred again, looking down at my wrist.

 _"Don't! Do not talk like that where are you",_ He yelled.

"Bleachers", I snapped before hanging up the phone and tossing it where I tossed the cans. I leaned back against the wall and mumbled to myself.

The Beatles had a lot of good songs. Hey Jude of coarse is my favorite.

My brother and my girlfriend are coming to get me. I'm so screwed.

* * *

 **I have no idea what its like to be drunk.. Not a clue. Next chapter Cas and Danny are coming to get Dean and figure out what to do with him, then we'll deal with the Micheal situation.  
**


	8. Strangers Ch7

**I figured I'd write a quick chapter with Sam based off a review from Ruby. I'm not going to post again for this story until Friday so see you guys then.  
**

* * *

I hopped out of the car and sent a wave to 'mom'. That was a funny thing to think, mom. She gave me an encouraging smile, and then a goodby before driving off. I huffed and blew my bangs out of my eyes.

I sat under an old oak tree outside the school, waiting for the doors to close. I was going to skip today and look for Dean who's been out since last night. Cas called and said he found him, then hung up before 'mom' could get a word in edge wise. John was angry, went out to look for them all night. Mom stayed by the phone waiting for the next call. Still no word.

The doors to the school finally close and I frown, I felt wrong. Either way I stood up grabbed my back pack, pulling it onto my shoulder and headed down the side walk towards the park.

At the park I pulled out a roll of poster paper and stretched it out on a picnic bench, pinning the edges down with rocks. It was a crayon map of the whole area, Gen had helped me make it. It showed where all the houses were and the parks and stores. If I was going to find my brothers I'd just check everyplace on my map.

"What are you doing out of school", A gruff voice said from behind me. I whirled around to see a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes staring at me. He had a thick dark beard and a small scar on his eye brow. He wore a leather jacket and thick work boots, he reminded me of Dean.

"What are you doing alone in a kids park", I retorted. Suddenly feeling a little vulnerable.

The man smirked at me, "Snarky I see".

I glared at him and turned to roll up my picture drawing when the man came and sat on the bench beside me, "You didn't answer my question".

"You know you seem like a real perve right now", I sighed. I wanted this man to leave me alone right now.

"Yeah, I can see where your coming from. But what if I told you I was just here to meet someone", He explained.

"Who?", I questioned looking around the empty park. He chuckled and checked his watch.

"A long lost family member", He sighed sadly.

He wasn't asking me to help him find his dog or anything so I pulled my map back out and spread it back onto the table. No reason for him to upset my plans.

"We'll", He pushed. I groaned and tried to ignore him. I didn't want to go to another table since this was the only one not covered in obscene graffiti.

"I'm just skipping today. I'm looking for my brothers", I explained. Cas and Dean were most likely fine and just spending the night somewhere, but I was sick of nobody letting me help.

A look of concern crossed his face, "What happened", He asked.

Something inside me trusted this man, something made him feel familiar. "Something happened. He heard are mom talking on the phone and the he got mad or something and ran away, my other brother went looking for him", I explained. Besides since Dean and Cas left I have no one else to talk to that I'm sure they wont get mad, this guy was a stranger so why should he care.

"Must have heard something bad, huh", He asked.

"I guess, I think he thinks are social worker is going to take us from our family", I said quietly. That's what I think.

"Your Family", The man asked confused, if I wasn't mistaken there was a flash of pain in his eyes, like what I just said stung.

"Yeah, there are foster parents and my real brother and my foster brother", I said smiling slightly. I liked that I could say foster parent without something bad at the end now.

"I bet your _Foster_ parents and your brothers wouldn't want you missing school", He said nodding toward the building across the street. I gulped and brushed my bangs out of my eyes again.

"Yeah. But they never let me help with anything because they think I'm to little", I complain. I was 11 for crying out loud not five. When Dean was 11 he could drive already.

"I wonder why? Maybe because your acting a little immature", He smirked. I frowned, maybe I was but who cared. "Your never gonna show them your responsible if you just take off like that, trust me I know", He said sadly. That flash of pain was back again.

He was right and I knew it, I made a huge mistake. "Can't go back now", I shrugged.

"You sure", He asked raising an eyebrow. I thought a moment, maybe If I tried.

"Possibly.. yes", I mumbled. Dean used to sneak me in and out of school all the time on account of being late every morning, I never missed a day.

"Then I think you need to go act mature and head on back to school", He scolded. I nodded, I had a few more minuets until first bell if I hurried, and Mrs. Nudimair was always a few minuets late in our first class. Dean and Cas would be back soon, I just wanted to help. But I guess it would put more stress on Mar-mom and John if I turn up missing to.

"Thanks. Whats your name", I asked gathering my things up.

"Um you can call me Micheal", he said sadly. Again he confused me.

"I'm Sam. I hope you find your family member", I waved pulling my bags strap over my shoulders again.

"Thank you Sam, I'm sure I will", he smiled.

With that I left the man sitting on the bench, jogging back to school. I felt strange leaving him there, like he was something important that I'd forgotten.

I crept around the side of the building until I came to my class room window, peeking in. Gen sat in her desk writing something in her notebook. I knocked on the glass getting her attention. She glared at me, getting up and coming over. She opened the window and pulled me inside the class room, then knocking me on my butt.

"Ouch!", I yelped making contact with the floor.

"Samuel Colt. This schools best student is 'never' late. You were going to skip", She accused. Her brown eyes boring into my hazel.

"I'm sorry OK. I'm here now", I defended getting up and plopping in my desk. I rolled my eyes at the snickers coming from the kids behind me.

"Don't let it happen again", She warned.

"Won't", I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

 **Yeah I know I suck waiting until Friday but my mom said she'd take my computer if I didn't slow down and take a breather so I have to take time between chapters for a little while.  
**


	9. Part One:Confessions Ch8

**Guess who bribed there mother into letting them write this. So I have a small announcement. I like this little universe so much I'm going to write as much stories in it as I can. I might even write up until the boys adult lives. I understand if you guys want to stop after awhile but I'm just going to keep going because I love writing and these characters. I've already got more idea's for when this stories over so I can't wait until I get there. Not that I'm going to rush through this one or anything.**

* * *

The first thing I notice is pain, a drumming inside my head. Then the cool air, the smell of hay. It took me a second to realize I was in Danny's barn. Opening my eyes I was happy to see It was pretty dark in here, still early probably. I rolled over and winced and the movement, felt like there was a jackhammer in my head.

Taking a few minuets I let my eyes adjust to the darkness and made out a shape of someone laying across from me, Cas. What the heck was he doing here?

Memories came flooding back to me, the bleachers. I groaned and bit my lip. I was so screwed very, very screwed.

"Cas, wake up," I mumble shaking his shoulder. He murmured something unintelligible before opening one eye and glaring at me. "Morning."

He raised up and wiped the sleep from his eyes before sighing. "Time to explain," He said firmly.

I groaned again and plopped back down into my sleeping bag, "Can we please wait until my head stops hurting," I said muffled by the blanket.

"No. Dean tell me the heck you were doing," He demanded. I cursed under my breath as I raised up to glare at him.

"You know what I was doing I was getting drunk," I snapped.

"And this," He said loudly grabbing my wrist and jerking it up in front of my face. Red angry cuts.

Him grabbing it made it sting, making it all the more real. How screwed up was I?

"I'm sorry," I whispered before dropping my head in my hands.

We were quiet a moment before he spoke, "Do you remember anything you said last night," He asked carefully.

I shook my head, wincing at the movement. I barely remembered anything, I remember the bleachers and Danny's house but that's it.

"How often do you do that," He asked gesturing to my arm. I shrugged, almost every time I get mad or scared or something. I've been doing it since I was 8 but nobody ever really noticed. Sammy would believe whatever lie I came up with and when he got older I'd just hide it. The staff or foster parents just thought it was normal for there charity case to act out.

"So I'll take that as a lot," He sighed. Shrugged, again.

"Why are we in the barn," I asked changing the subject. Cas was my brother, I didn't want to dump this crap on him. We stayed out all night and Mary and John were going to explode when we got home.

"Danny, said she'd bring us something to eat before she left for school," He explained wrapping the blanket around himself tighter, I followed his movements myself. It was freaking cold in here.

"You got Danny to help you look for me," I asked. He nodded, biting his thumb nail.

I sighed at the boredom that time. "How how much trouble you think were in," I asked slowly.

"Maybe we'll get to come out side for graduation," He said sarcastically. I laughed and thought of poor Sammy who'd have to walk himself to school from now on. Maybe he could tell his class mates about the legend of the brothers locked in his basement.

"Boys I'm coming in", Danny announced before climbing the ladder into the loft. It was warmer in here, they hay made good insulation. She was carrying a plastic grocery bag. "I told my mom I was taking some trash out so I have only a little bit," She said more to Cas than me. In fact she was avoiding all eye contact with me.

"Thanks," Cas said taking the bag from her, then he started to split it up between us.

"Any idea what your story is," She asked, taking the sandwich Cas offered her.

"The truth", He said regretfully. My head started to drum again.

"Looks like you can hold your alcohol pretty good," She said pointedly to me.

I sighed, "I've had plenty of practice."

"So how long 'have' you been doing this," Cas asked handing me a sandwich.

"Whenever something sucked, I drank. Simple," I explained. I was just sick of having to deal with everything. School, people, foster parents, brothers and the fact I was going insane.

"Find a new way to cope," Danny said bitterly. She had a right to be mad at me, I wouldn't be surprised if she dumped me. God though I hope she doesn't, losing her would definitely send me off the edge, that I seemed to be standing right next to.

"We better get home, we'll see you when the sky falls," Cas sighed standing up and zipping up the jacket, Mary had insisted he started giving the trench coat a break. He reluctantly agreed and started dressing a bit more normally. In my opinion he's only doing it so the kids at school will get off his back.

I mentally punched myself and stood up on shaky legs. I still felt like my head was gonna burst and that I was gonna puke any second.

"Bye Dan," I said quietly as we passed her, climbing down the latter. I'd talk to her soon, explain everything. If she dumped me I deserved it, I just hope she doesn't

* * *

Me and Cas stood on the porch. Both cars were parked in the driveway. Both parents were home. We were double dead.

I had hoped only one would be home. So by the time the other got home they could make sure they don't kill us.

"Do it, just open the door," Cas pushed.

"You do it," I hissed back at him. He glared at me but made to effort to move. So we both stood there looking stupid.

* * *

 **My word count ran out, part two will probably be posted a few minuets after this.  
**


	10. Part Two:Confessions Ch9

**Here it is. I've interviewed both my parents and a few other relatives,(Now concerned for my well being) about what they would do in this situation if this was there child so I hope its accurate. P.S if you can tell I do put a lot of effort into this story..**

 **One more thing. This Dean did not grow up like the Dean on the show, He's also still a kid. So of coarse he's gonna handle things a little bit differently, Plus in his defense I've freaked out over way less so I think the boy deserves a good break down every once in awhile, which he gets in this chapter.**

* * *

In the end it was Castiel who got up the courage to knock on the door. Knocking on our own door, is this what its come to. We waited a moment, shuffling around on the porch, when we heard the click and the gasp. With out warning, Mary took both of our arms, yanking us inside into the living room. I waited for the unavoidable hit to the face that was bound to come, I mean I deserved it. But instead she locked us both in a hug telling us over and over how scared she'd been.

My head, that was still drumming, hurt even more now as I waited for her to calm down.

"John! There back", She yelled towards the upstairs. She looked as If she was about to cry. I heard heavy footsteps come through the kitchen and then into the living room. John's face was unreadable as he stared at us, one of those stares that made you want to run to your room and hide. But I couldn't run because Mary had a death grip on my arm.

"Where the H*ll where you to!" He boomed. I winced, his voice drilled into my head. He glared at me a moment before sighing heavily and closing his eyes. "Please. Please tell me you are not hungover," He said tiredly. I looked to Cas for help, he was to bust studying is shoes.

"I'm sorry," I said barely above a whisper. My voice had betrayed me, making me sound like a little kid. I wanted to die right then and there, id rather die then get the look John's giving me right now.

"Cas. Go upstairs we need to talk to Dean," John said, his eyes not leaving mine, "Don't think your off the hook though," He added as Cas made for the stairs. He looked back and nodded, sending me a sorry look.

When Cas was out of sight Mary and John remained quiet for the longest time before they finally spoke. "So you were drinking.. where," John asked firmly. Mary said nothing, just zoned out a bit.

"Behind the school, under the bleachers," I said regretfully.

"Where did you even get the beer," He wondered aloud.

"The garage.. I always replace em though, so you'd never find out," I explained. John looked like he wanted to scream, yell, beat the crap out of me, I just wished he'd do something other than stare at me.

"Why Dean?" Mary asked, looking up at me with watery eyes.

That made me angry, "Like you don't know," I scoffed. All of this was _his_ fault. I knew I'd end up like him, father like son. Drinking and hurting people, running away and then deciding to pop back up where I'm not wanted. I was just like him and I hated it.

"We need to talk about that," She started. "But not now, now we need to deal with... _this,_ " She said gesturing to me.

"Whats there to deal with, I was drinking I stayed out all night and I got Cas in trouble," I said raising my voice, bad idea. Headache, remember Dean.

"Do you know how dangerous that is. You could get alcohol poisoning, freeze to death, get hit by a car! Anything could have happened to you," John said raising his voice as well.

"Why Do you Even Care?" I yelled.

"Because I'm Your Father!"

"No Your Not!" I screamed back. By this time I was heaving. The walls closing in, vision getting blurry. My wrist had started to sting again. I grabbed it, digging my nails into the already red flesh. I just wanted it to stop.

I didn't run, I didn't faint. I just stood there like an idiot. John wasn't my Dad, my dad left, he ran away. Mary wasn't my mom, my mom's dead, I remember the fire. So I stood there, trying to calm down. I was over reacting big time and I knew it.

"Dean! Calm down," John spoke loudly grabbing my shoulders. I was calm I just didn't want to be here.

I opened my eyes to meet his, but they were focused on something else. He was prying my hand away from my wrist. Mary was pacing back in forth like she didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry", I said quietly, letting go of my wrist an letting my arms fall limp by my sides. It stung, my head hurt. I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Look at me," John demanded. And I did.

"Your right. I'm not your father and I'm sorry," He said calming down a bit. "But I'm responsible for you, and whether you like it or not you and your brothers are like my sons so I'm going to treat you as such," He said making his voice firm again.

"Your better than my dad," I said quietly. That was for sure.

"Dean... your dad does want to see you, but if you had waited for Mary to explain, he's going about this... civilly. He want's to set up a meeting with me and Mary, here. While you guys are somewhere else and well settle things. We'll figure something out", He explained.

"Please don't let him take us,"I asked lowering my eyes to the floor.

"We won't," Mary said from behind him.

"But Dean, time to get back to the subject."

I nodded. Time to start dishing out the punishments, I felt weak for breaking down like that, I felt humiliated.

"The drinking stops now," Mary said firmly.

"That goes for the running away and skipping school to," John added. "For those things alone your grounded for a months, unless we decide different," He sighed. I nodded, a month wasn't bad at all. I deserved way more than that.

"And that, that needs to be looked into Dean," Mary said looking at my wrist.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"That's self harm, Dean," Mary explained softly.

I scoffed. "No its not."

"You did it to yourself.. its self harm," John agreed. I gulped, that's not what I expected at all.

"I've never done anything worse than this I swear," I said a little panicked.

"But you do it and you do It a lot, I'm guessing," He said lifting my wrist to look at it again.

"Not that much," I said quietly.

"Mary, take him upstairs and clean this up, I'm going to talk to see how Cas's doing," John sighed letting go of my arm. When he let go I felt empty. What now, how was I supposed to fix this, its only been ten minuets and the only thing I can think of is how much I want a drink.

Mary placed a hand on my shoulders and led me upstairs to the bathroom. This was strangely familiar, her fixing me up again. I still a had some faded scars of when I bashed my hand against the stone table in the park all those months ago. Now I'm in the middle of a whole new break down.

* * *

 **Next chapter we have John's chat with Cas and then Sammy comes home, we may even get to hear more about the Micheal situation.**


	11. Discoveries Ch10

Sorry part two got out a little late, we were having company and I couldn't write through annoying relatives trying to bring me out of my social anxiety ways. Anyway here it is. Thanks you guys again for all the support and thanks (Ruby) for you suggestion. **Dangit I forgot to put Bold Writing on but I'm not retyping that note.. deal with it.**

* * *

I sat under the tree in the school yard listening to Gen chat away about something her brothers did to her this morning, or at least trying to. My mind kept wondering back to the man I met this morning. Something about him kept on coming back to my mind and I didn't know why.

"Hey, freak," Gen said snapping her fingers in front of my face. I jumped and glared at her. "What's on your mind," She asked.

I shrugged, "I met a guy today," I explained.

"Hey Sam I didn't know you swung that way," She grinned.

I glared at her before speaking, "No. Gen get your mind out of the gutter, your worse than Dean."

"Whatever, but who'd you meet," She asked.

"He found me in the park, convinced me to come back to school. Said his name was Micheal," I told her.

"Does he have a beard, and a leather jacket," She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah... Why?" Now I was confused for a whole knew reason.

"A guy named Micheal started working at my Dad's store a few days ago. He rented an apartment just outside out town," She said.

"Cool, Maybe I'll stop by and see him."

"Sam, don't you get it. This guy is stalking you," She said worriedly.

I smirked, "No he's not."

"Then why was he at the school, why did he pick you out of the tons of other middle school kids that skip," She asked.

I grimaced. Maybe she was right.

"What do we do," I wonder aloud.

"We stop by his place and be spy's," She said excitedly.

"No. Gen that's insane, we'd get caught that's against the law and my parents can't take anymore stress," I said, thinking about Dean.

"I thought you said they weren't your parents," She questioned.

I winced at my slip up. "We'll they are now OK," I sighed.

She grinned and stood up. "Come on Sammy where's your sense of adventure," She urged.

"S.A.M and I left it at home," I replied sarcastically.

"Fine. I'll go by myself and when he murders me you'll always know there was a chance you could have protected me," She she said dramatically, heading toward the street.

I groaned loudly before grabbing my bag and following her. Cas said he did stuff with Dean that he didn't want to because It kept Dean safe, the sacrifices.

* * *

The apartment Micheal was staying at was nice looking, It could use some work if he was going to stay here permanently but that didn't matter.

Gen dropped her back pack, and stepped up onto the little concrete patio thing and twisted the nob, locked.

"Gen lets go back to school now," I begged.

She took a rubber band off her wrist and tied up her dark hair before turning to me. "This guy could be after you Sam," She reminded me.

"Your being a drama queen," I sighed.

She glared at me before going over to one of the windows. It was partially open, not large enough for say Dean to crawl through, but just big enough for two sixth graders.

"No!," I snapped. Already knowing what she was thinking.

"He's at work Sam, I know my Dad's hours," She snapped, climbing up on a flower pot and lifting herself into the window. Is this what Mary meant when she warned me about bad influences.

"I'm gonna be in so much trouble," I mumbled. I hoisted myself up after her and fell flat on my face onto Micheal's living room floor. I stood up, rubbing my jaw from where it hit the floor, and looked around.

It was bare, a couch and a coffee table. A small TV. It was what was on the coffee table that caught my attention.

Pictures were scattered about, some flipped over. But the ones I could see where clearly recognizable. Gen had gone to a different part of the house, I paid no mind. I went over to the table and picked up a picture, it was of a little blond boy holding a baby in a chair. The little blond boy with a freckled face and a gap in his smile, Dean.

My heart pounded, what the heck was this dude doing with a picture of me and my brother. I picked up the next one, a picture of me, one Cas took with a disposable camera Mary bought him. My breaths got quicker and my heart pounded harder. The next one was of Dean, sitting on the couch with Danny, his feet propped up on the coffee table. I dropped the picture and stepped back, bumping right into Gen.

"Sam! Whats wrong," She asked worriedly.

"H-He's.. got pictures of us.. Me and Dean," I panted.

Her face twisted up before she pushed past me and looked for herself. She turned to me with wide eyes, "I didn't think I was right," She said quietly.

I gulped and moved past her, picking up another picture, a man and a women. My mom was easily recognized, but the man. In mine and Dean's picture he'd shaved, in this one he had a beard... and It clicked.

"O god!" I murmurer, running my hands through my hair. It all made sense, the phone calls and the weirdness, Dean knew.

"Sam.. whats wrong," Gen asked panicked.

"This is my Dad Gen, my real one," I panted. "We need to leave. Now. And you can't _ever_ tell anyone we were here, do you understand" I said desperately. I didn't want to screw things up anymore than they were.

She nodded slowly, before I took her hand a dragged her back out the window.

Once back outside we didn't stop running until we were on school grounds.

* * *

 **I can't give the boys a break can I.  
**


	12. To Old Ch11

**Ok here's the Cas and John chapter!**

* * *

I laid on my bed, looking up at the ceiling waiting for Dean to come back, or John and Mary. Either one was kinda of dreaded.

I knew I should have handled the situation better. I should have called John and Mary and asked them to come pick us up, but instead I made it harder by staying out all night.

The bed room door opened slowly and I braced myself for whoever it was. John, of coarse would want to talk to me first, I almost felt bad for Dean meaning he got the fresh end of the conversation. He went and sat on Dean's bed facing me.

"So how should we start this," He asked calmly. John had a temper, but if he thought about it he could control himself, which made me wonder how Dean's side went again.

"I know I screwed up. Next time I promise I'll come to you guys as soon as something like this ever happens," I apologized weakly. It was a long shot but I had nothing to loose.

"Cas do you realize how delicate this whole situation is. You or Dean could have been hurt or someone could have called your social worker and then where would you be," I didn't want to think about it.

"I found him. He was scared to go home, freaked out once he thought we were, so me and... Danny brought him to her house," I explained regretting it immediately.

"Danny? Danny was in on this," He accused.

"No! She's the one who wanted me to go home, made me call you and everything I swear," I explained. That was all true.

After a few seconds he spoke again. "Cas what do you think should be the punishment for whats happened," John asked. I hated those questions because no matter what you chose they always doubled it.

"Whatever you see fit I guess," I winced, waiting for the worst.

"Dean's been grounded for a month, how about two weeks," He suggested. Two weeks.. two weeks. I got off way to easy, not that I was going to question it.

* * *

I sat on the bus next to Gen anxiously waiting for my stop. I hoped Dean was home, or Cas. I needed answers and from John or Mary, they keep to many secrets but Dean's never lied to me.

The bus stopped and my name was called out. I stood up, waved to Gen who was still a little dazed. Then made my way to the front door.

"I'm Home," I announced dropping my bag by the door and running up the stairs. I pushed open are bedroom door to see Dean stretched out on his bed with a pillow over his head. I grinned and up beside him and pulled the pillow off. He glared at me, then took out his ear buds. His music was so loud I could hear it.

"Hey, Sam," He greeted pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back, and when he pulled away I figured I'd cut to the chase.

"Where were you guys," I asked. I looked around the room to find Cas was no where to be seen.

"Spent the night at Danny's," He surmised.

"Are you grounded," I asked stupidly, of course he was.

"Yep," He replied confirming my thoughts.

"What happened, why did you run away," I asked. I knew some of it. It had to do with our Dad back in town, Dad, should I even call him that.

"Sammy, Dad's back. He wants to be in our _lives_ as he put it," He explained.

I bit my lip, nodding. That would explain why he was in town I guess.

"What our we gonna do," I asked. "Do we have to live with him."

Dean shook his head, "No John and Mary wont let that happen. I think he wants visitation or something like that," He said as confused as I was.

"...Do you want to see him," I asked carefully. Dad was touchy subject with Dean.

He thought a moment before shaking his head, "No. I don't think so. I'm angry at him," He sighed.

"Because he left," I clarified.

He nodded.

"What about you, do you want to see him, I won't get mad," He assured.

What was I supposed to say, 'Sorry Dean, but I've already me him apparently.'

"Dean," I asked quietly. I'd been thinking about how I was going to bring this up so I guess its now or never.

"Yeah," He yawned raking a hand down his face.

"...I called Mary mom."

He froze a moment. He looked at me, he didn't seem angry.

"And..," He pushed.

"And what Dean I called her mom, I asked her and she said I could," I explained.

He nodded and chewed his lip. "Were not adopted Sam. Where Foster Kids, are whole lives are uncertain, just be careful," He warned. I nodded, stretching out on the bed with him. I stared up at the bottom of my bunk and wondered why _dad_ wanted back in our lives all the sudden, He seemed to not care for the last ten years.

"Dean.. what would happen if someone did adopt us," I asked.

"Then we'd get taken away, but don't worry, were to old now," I reassured me.

* * *

I listened to the boys talk outside there door. I hurt to hear the way they thought, the way things ran through there minds. The fact Dean had been hiding all of this crap for months, we hadn't even noticed. I hated that Sam was still scared of being taken away. I hated that there father just dropped back into there lives, and Dean was to angry to see him. It was all one big jumbled mess.

The worst was that I had no idea how to fix any of it. How was I supposed to fix them, to make Sam feel safe and Dean belong. I hadn't even spent anytime with Cas since this all started. Which reminded me that I should. Who knows what he thought of all this.

* * *

 **So I only have 9 or 10 more chapters to wrap this up so I might have to make this story a but longer but, O well. Next chapter we'll check on Cas and figure out what to do about Micheal.**


	13. Promises Ch12

**OK so here it is.** **Give my nay suggestions you'd like to see in this story.**

* * *

I sat in the passenger seat of Mike's car. I was nervous beyond belief. I knew the boys weren't going to be there, that gave me time to come up with a plan about what to do about Sam. I was so stupid that day I don't know what happened. I saw him skipping school and something clicked inside and I needed to fix it.

I was about to meet the people who were going to adopt my boys, I'd made peace with that part. John and Mary have given them a home and all I gave them was fear. That being said, I still wanted to be in there lives. Mike had told me about open adoption, where the birth parents still have a relationship with there kids. That's what I want.

That day at the park Sam had called Mary mom, he's moved on. He needed that, as for John. John was going to be his father to, that part made pain flare up in my chest. This needed to work, Mike said not to look at like in sharing them but that there getting extra parents and guidance, hopefully I was good at it.

We pulled up in front of nice house with flowers planted in the yard. It made me smile to think my boys were going to live in such a good place.

"Here we are, the Winchesters," Mike announced exiting the vehicle. I sucked in a breath and followed him.

Mary answered the door, her mouth pulled into a tight smile. She greeted me and led me inside.

In their living room we all sat down and Mike spoke. "This meeting is being held because Micheal Colt wants to be in his children's lives. He will however allow you to adopt them," I watched as John and Marys face visibly relaxed. "He wants to see where there living and what they've been doing, he wants to meet them," And as soon and it came, a look of concern crossed there faces.

"So your saying... you want to help us raise them," Mary asked.

I nodded. "I left them I know. I don't deserve another chance but please," I hated the pathetic sound in my voice. I only spent five years with Dean and missed Sam's whole life, "I want to be here."

"What we need to do is set up an arrangement and a personal agreement, what is Micheal aloud to do when, is he aloud to see the kids and what are his parts in this relationship."

"Wait," Mary interrupted. "Is this even healthy for the boys," She asked in concern.

"It will take adjustment, but many people do it. Its called open adoptio-," He started.

"I know what open adoption is Mike," Mary snapped. I didn't blame her sometimes Mike talked to much.

"If this works, and that's a big If," John started, "What do you want to do."

"Have you noticed the house for rent down the street," Mike asked.

"Yes," They answered.

"Micheal is thinking about renting it to be closer to the boys," He explained.

I couldn't tell what was happening, there faces were masks. I knew I was imposing on the family they've made her, But I just want my boys.

"In best interest of the children I would like to ask you three become friends or acquaintances at least. If you don't trust each other it will reflect badly on Sam and Dean," Mike said.

"The best interest of Sam and Dean is a stable home, all they feel is uncertainty, if I let you into there lives you can't run away whenever you get scared.. only then will this work," Mary said firmly. "He doesn't even know anything about them, does he know what Sam wants to be when he grows up, does he know how hard of a time Dean is having! Dean.. Is falling apart on his own and were trying to get in. If he leaves again he will break his son!," Mary exclaimed angrily to Mike.

Dean is breaking, how.

"I will, I'll learn all I can about them and I won't leave I swear," I promised.

"If you want to be part of there lives we do this on their terms, you will learn about your children and help us raise them, Mike is right they need there birth father," John stated.

"I swear," I insisted one more time.

She sighed and stood up, "I'll show you their room if you like," She said quietly. I knew she was only doing this because I held all the cards, but if that's what it took so be it.

* * *

I stepped inside a child's room alright. It had bunk beds and a half bed on the other side. The top bunk had a dark blue bedspread and the bottom had a black one with a batman logo on it, the other was bright red. There was a desk littered with home work and drawings. Back packs on the floor, but what caught my eye was the leather jacket tossed over a chair, the same one I haven't seen for ten years.

"Dean, that's his jacket," I asked pointing over to it.

Mary nodded, "Had it since the day he arrived." A smile tugged at her lips, the look in her eyes said she was remembering something.

"It was mine, had since I joined the marines. When he was little he used to put it and my boots on and walk around the house," I laughed.

She smiled. "He still loves you. He might now show it, he has a lot of anger to, but he wouldn't keep that if he didn't," She assured me.

I walked farther into the room, seeing a giant pile of notebooks on top of the bunk bed. "Who's is this," I asked.

"Those are Sam's, he writes in them all the time and about everything so I'd stay on his good side, he wants to be lawyer when he grows up and he's going to get revenge on the people who wronged him," She grinned.

"The other kid their with, Mike said they've claimed him as theirs," I asked. Mike had told me about _Castiel_ _,_ made sure I knew how important he was.

"Cas is there brother, tell Dean different he will punch you, ask Duke Wilson, a kid from school Dean clocked," She smiled.

I chuckled, Dean always did have a ruff streak.

I turned to Mary, "I'm going to fix this, these kids are going to have three parents now," I assured her.

"Just make sure Dean knows that, he's the one you need to convince," She sighed.

* * *

 **Well looks like things are going OK at the moment for Micheal and Mary and John. Next chapter John and Mary talk to the boys, and we see how Dean reacts.  
**


	14. I love you Ch13

**Here's chapter 13. So guys at the end there's a scene that I didn't exactly want to write so I didn't and just wrote subtext, hope you guys get the point. This chapter is kind of short, and I know I've updated three times today but when I write I like to post.  
**

* * *

When we got home the first thing Mary wanted to do was talk. I wanted it to be just me and her but she had made it clear Sam had to be there to, Sam was all for it. They took us to our room and had Cas go with Meg to the park and study, which meant they wanted him out of the house encase I exploded.

In our room me and Sam sat on the top bunk while Mary and John sat on Cas's bed. Time to figure out what all the secrets where for.

"So we met with your father.. and well we talked somethings over," Mary began.

"What kind of things," Sam asked.

"We've been thinking about it for a time and, well we'd like to adopt you," John said hesitantly.

You know that feeling when your flouting, like at any second you'll fall. That's how I feel now.

"Dean.. what do you think," Mary asked carefully.

I gulped, I didn't know what I wanted.

"So you'd be are real mom and dad," Sam asked excitedly. "See Dean, I told you we weren't to old."

I just blinked.

"There's more," John added. "Its an open adoption, which means you'll have frequent contact with your... birth father," He said slowly.

And I'm falling. I'm falling and I can't stop.

"No," Was all I could say.

"Dean you have no choice, unless you let us adopt you, you'd have to live with your father full time," Mary tried to explain, all I heard was my dad was going to take me away.

"You promised!," I exclaimed.

"Dean, I swear if there was another way we'd take it," She assured me.

I didn't want him back, I didn't. The plan was grow up. get a job and then file custody for Sam, not dad. He wasn't in the plan.

"We want him to spend some time with you guys and lay down some ground rules, we move slowly on your terms," Mary explained. MY terms where I wanted no part in this. But I knew Sam would want to see him, there was no way Sam would be with him alone.

"When do we meet him," I asked.

"We made some boundaries and until you and Sam are comfortable it will just be short visits to the park, or he'll visit you on your lunch break at school. Then when your more comfortable he could hang out here at you can go to his house. All supervised of course," Yeah that was likely.

"Can I still call you guys mom and dad," Sam asked quietly.

Hope filled there faces. If anyone was going to be our parents it should be them not him.

"Yeah Sam, we will be your parents as soon as we sign the papers," She smiled.

"Cas to," He added. She nodded.

"When," I pushed.

"Tomorrow were going to the park, if you want Dean you can meet him first," She offered. I nodded, I didn't want to but I needed to see before Sam did, so I can make sure he doesn't get hurt.

"Alright," I sighed. This wasn't fair not even a bit. I wanted a drink, so bad.

* * *

Everyone was asleep at last, I crawled out of bed and checked on Sam, making sure he was still asleep. Then I crawled out the window and climbed down the tree next to it.

I knew where I was going, I was going to make things right, I needed to talk to someone besides Sam and Cas.

The walk to Danny's house was a lonely one, I wrapped my jacket tighter around myself as a big gust of wind went by.

I made it into her yard and spotted her upstairs window. Any normal guy would just call. I picked a few small rocks and pelted them at her window until I saw her light come on, now I just hold my breath and hope its her.

She opened it, her red hair tied up in a pony tail, she was dressed in normal sleep clothes.

"Dean! What are you doing here," She whisper yelled.

"I need to talk to you, alright I know I screwed up but can we just talk," I begged. She thought a moment before answering.

"Meet me in the barn."

It was a lot warmer in the barn, so warm I was able to shed my jacket and not freeze. I sat down in the hay and waited, hoping she didn't just set me up. I waited until she climbed the ladder into the loft and sat down beside me.

"What do you want to talk about," She asked quietly.

"I'm sorry OK. I'm sorry I kept that from you and I'm sorry I showed up drunk," I apologized.

"Yeah you should. But I forgive you," She said quietly.

Suddenly I didn't want to talk to her about my dad, I just wanted to be here with her.

I looked at her, she was beautiful. Red hair pulled up into a pony tail, it glowed when the moon hit it. She was so pretty I couldn't stop myself when I leaned in to kiss her. Then I stopped.

All my life I've been pushed and moved around and left. Now I had John and Mary and Sam and Cas, and Danny every one I loved. Loved.

I loved her, maybe I'm just kidding myself, I'm only fifteen almost sixteen. I had no idea what I was doing but I know I want to be with her forever.

"I love you," The words just slipped out. Her eyes widened and for a moment I thought I'd made a mistake, until she kissed me. Again and again and again.

* * *

 **Yep well I hope you guys figured out the ending, I was at war with myself between not wanting to write it, but It still being important to the story. Trust me I know he's to young, and he'll figure that out on his own.  
**


	15. Ten Years Ch14

**So here's chapter 14. Give me any suggestions of what you want the boys to do. Please review.**

* * *

I watched the sun come up, and brighten up the barn, that's when I knew I had to leave before everyone woke up. I didn't want to leave though, I wanted to stay here with Danny. I also didn't want to just take off while she was asleep. I shook her shoulder gently, she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Hey," She yawned.

"Hey, I need to get home," I said hesitantly.

She smirked, "Yeah, I need to get back inside encase my parents get up," She said sitting up.

We got dressed and I kissed her goodbye and headed home.

I crawled back through are window and jumped at the voice through the dark.

"Hello Dean."

"Jesus! Cas," I snapped.

"Where were you," Cas demanded. He had that look in his eye. If he didn't raise his voice he looked at you until you got scared.

"Danny's," I answered quietly, looking up at Sam.

"What were yo- you didn't," He groaned.

I smirked.

"I though you said she wasn't like the others," He asked.

"She's not Cas, I love her," I answered.

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "Your fifteen your not in love," He stated.

"Romeo and Juliet was younger than we are," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah Dean except they _DIED_ ," He exclaimed.

"Shhh Shut up," I hissed as Sam rolled over.

"At least tell me where your going next time so I don't freak out again," He asked.

I nodded. He said nothing for a moment, before grinning at me.

"Shut up," I groaned again, climbing into bed.

"Whatever," He laughed. "Good luck Dean."

* * *

The next morning I was driving myself insane all day through class. Mr. Winter, had yelled at me four times in just an hour and once more in the hallway.

Then at lunch I kissed Danny and waved to Cas and headed to pick Sam up. That was the plan, to meet John and Mary and Micheal there, I wasn't calling him dad again, not yet.

I got there and Sam was waiting outside by the door, he ran up to me, giving me a quick side hug.

"Dean I have to tell you something," He said quietly. He had worry etched into his face.

"Whats wrong," I said quickly.

"I met dad," He said barley above a whisper. At first it didn't register but after a few seconds it clicked.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" I snapped. I winced as his face scrunched up.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want anybody to be mad at me," He said sadly.

I crouched down to his level making him look at me, "Why? Why would I be mad at you," I asked, had I made him scared.

"That day you ran away I was going to skip school to look for you and Cas, he stopped me in the park and I didn't know who he was. He told me to go back to school and I did and then I told Gen and me and her went to his house and saw pictures of us on his table," By the end he was almost in tears.

"Its OK Sammy," I sighed pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I was scared," He whispered.

"Hey, here's a brother promise right here and now, no more secrets," I said pulling him away. He nodded and sniffed.

"Can we still see him, Please don't tell. He was nice to me," He said quietly.

I stood up and took his hand, leading him down the street towards the park.

"Yeah," I sighed. I didn't want anymore drama, I wasn't letting Sam out of my sight anymore though and I was definitely gonna have a talk with da- Micheal alone.

We spotted John and Mary sitting at a bench talking to Mike, he was going to over see everything and make sure everyone held up there end.

"Hey boys," John greeted.

"Come here," Mary smiled patting the bench next to her.

Sam took a seat next to her, I took a seat next to Mike. I felt jittery, nervous. I was scared.

"Sam, whats wrong," Mary asked noticing his red eyes.

"Nothing," He said quietly looking to me.

She looked unconvinced but let it go.

"So you boys can talk on that bench over there," Mike said pointing to a bench that's pretty far away but within sight distance.

I nodded, Sam still looked nervous.

We waited about five minuets before I heard the sound of a truck pull up, I turned and stared at the man walking toward us. He smiled at us, and I blinked.

"H-Hi Dean.. Sam," he greeted.

"Dean, lets go," Sam said. He was beside me now tugging on my sleeve. I noticed Micheal staring at Sam like he was a ticking time bomb. Was he afraid we'd tell.

I stood up and sent a glance at Mary before I followed them, we sat down at the table, Sam was practically in my lap and Micheal was shifting nervously in his seat.

"Hey boys, been a long time," He started.

"Ten years," I said bluntly.

I ignored the pain in his face, I bet I looked like that when he left me in that motel room.

"Dean, got anything you want to say to me," He asked. Not in the way John would say it, if I came home late or something. But that way I think some guy at a church would talk.

I bit my lip before speaking, I'd been wanting to say this for a long time, "After you left I took care of Sam all by myself for a week, the people who took us away tried to pick Sam up and I stabbed a guy with a fork," I snapped. I wanted him to know he couldn't take Sam away, ever.

Sam who looked so small already, shrunk even smaller.

"I'm so so-," He began.

"No. You don't get to be sorry. Be there for him," I said nodding to Sam. "I grew up without you, I'm done. Its only him now."

"Your still a child Dean," He argued.

I scoffed, "I stopped being a child when I was five years old, the day I got put into my first foster home, After the Dad beat the crap out of me for not talking _."  
_ I hadn't meant to give that much away, but it seemed after so many years I wanted him to know everything, so he could face up to what he did.

He looked appalled, he looked shameful, he should be. "Please can we start over," He asked quietly.

"You had your chance," I stated bluntly. After he got out of jail he should have tried again.

He looked like he wanted to say something but let it go. "I hear you got a girlfriend," He asked changing the subject.

"No you don't get to talk about her. I said Sam," I snapped.

"Please Dean," He begged.

I stood up and waved Mary over. She came and looked at me worriedly. He didn't get it and I didn't have time to make him understand.

"Sit with Sam, I'm going back to school," I said squeezing Sam's shoulder.

"I'll pick you up later alright bud," I assured him.

"Bye Dean," He said quietly. I sent him a reassuring smile.

And then I walked away. Ignoring Mary and Micheal who where calling me back.

* * *

 **I know there interaction was short but trust me soon it will be longer, Dean's just trying to figure this out.**


	16. Skipping School Ch15

**I've finally run out of words for meaningless author notes...**

* * *

By the time I made it back to school I was out of breath, I took the long way and ran all the way back. I was in the boys bathroom, splashing water on my face.

I screwed up again, I abandoned Sam back there. The thing was his eyes, they were really sorry and he really wanted this this to work. That's what made me angry, if he wanted things to work out now then why couldn't it have years ago. The urge to skip school and head strait to the bleachers was overwhelming so I just kept splashing water on my face.

"Dean?", Cas said confused as he stepped into the bathroom. "I thought you were with.. you know who," he asked.

I turned off the water and leaned heavily on the bathroom sink.

"Do you remember your parents," I asked quietly.

"Not really, Its all fuzzy and what I do remember are just sounds," He replied. "Why?"

"Maybe your lucky. You don't miss them if you don't remember and you can start over without feeling anything," I explained. "If they showed up today what would you do," I asked.

"I'd ask where they were, why they didn't want me," he said slowly.

"My dad was living his life somewhere while me and Sam were in the system getting beat up, My dad didn't want me because I asked to many questions, at first I thought it was just because I talked. So I stopped talking so I could make him come back, so he'd want me again. Then my foster mom busted my tooth out, so I started talking again, and he never came," I said quietly.

"Dean-," He started.

"I miss him Cas. I'm angry that I miss him because I'm supposed to hate him. For awhile before all this started I though maybe this was it, John could be my new dad. He was everything I thought one should be like. Mary, she was perfect. Now that he's back though I'm scared to call John dad and I'm scared to call Mary mom," I admitted. I wanted them to be my parents.

"Don't you get it... there adopting us, they are our parents," He insisted. "We can call them whatever we want and nobody has a say."

"It would feel weird, to call John dad and then Micheal just down the street," I mumbled. I needed to calm down.

"Sam doesn't seem to mind," He pointed out.

"Sam didn't know mom or dad, he calls Mary mom because she is the closest he's ever gonna get to ours. I bet soon he'll even call John dad," I smiled a little at that. Sam had real parents, but I still had one left over.

"You need to tell John and Mary about this," Cas suggested.

I wiped my sleeve down my face, getting rip of the exes water. Doing that made me remember the welts there, John said when ever I wanted to do that to come to him and he'd figure out a way to help me. John did that, he helped me.

"How," I scoffed.

"I'll come with you if you want," He offered. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

"John is going to be my dad, so I wanna call him that," I started. "But Micheal is also my dad.. what do I call him," I asked.

"Why can they both be?"

Why couldn't they? I wanted to love Micheal again, I really did. But I love John already.

"Yeah, I guess they can," I murmured. I turned to my brother, he looked a lot different now then he did when we got here. He combed his hair now, wore blue jeans and T-shirts. He still wore the trench coat a lot, but now he just seems more grounded I guess. Because of John and Mary.

"Come on, One day is not gonna hurt," He grinned.

"What do you mean," I wondered.

"I mean today's to stressful for school, lets head down to the park and meet up with _our_ parents and annoying little brother and straiten all this out," He suggested.

It wasn't uncommon for me and Cas to skip school together, we used to do it all the time. I just figured now that he had Meg and even some other kids who started talking to him he'd wanna stay.

"You sure," I grinned.

"Yep, Come on."

And then we walked out of the boys bathroom and down the school hall, ignoring the questions from the teachers as they watched us get closer and closer to the exit. Soon we where headed to the park, because we had some things to clear up.

* * *

 **I know that chapter was short but I thought it was a good place to leave off. and guys tell me now if you want anything else to happen because this story is coming to a close and I need to start setting up for the next one, so PM me or review if you have any suggestions.  
**

 **There are only a few more chapters maybe two or three, I want to do a short time skip, have any suggestions on how big. Also if you want tell me what you'd like to see in the next story.**


	17. Mom and Dad Ch16

**OK chapter 16, this story may be a little shorter than the last one but we'll see, I only have a few more loose ends to tie up and then leave some hints for the next story.**

 **P.S guys this chapter was a train wreak from start to finish, I had my best friend proof read it eight times... EIGHT. So I hope I fixed everything and that it all makes sense, because I kept having to rewrite and delete and rewrite again.**

* * *

I sat quietly as mom tried to make sense out of what happened. What happened was dad- Micheal, made Dean mad so he left. I don't think Dean should have to talk to Micheal if he doesn't want to. What bothered me was how Micheal made Dean slip up, Dean never told anyone what happened to our first foster home, I didn't even know. I knew there were bad people like Max but I figured he was our first one, looks like Dean's been trying to survive longer than I have.

"Sam!" Someone yelled from behind me. I twisted around in my seat to see Gen walking hesitantly toward us. I hadn't told her where I was going during lunch because I knew she might get Micheal in trouble.

"Hey Gen," I greeted getting up from my seat. She walked up to me, eyeing Micheal the whole way.

"Sam? Who's your friend," Mary asked.

"This is Gen," I sighed.

"Sam.. can I talk to you," She asked quietly. I nodded and led her a few feet away from the table.

"What are you doing here," I snapped.

"I thought you were skipping school again and now I see your visiting nut job over there," She sneered.

"He's not a nut job, my parents knew he was in town all along, they just didn't tell me," I explained. I must admit I felt a little betrayed.

"Why are you talking to him," She asked.

"Because he's my dad," I answered.

"We'll then were is Dean," She wondered looking around. She saw Dean pick me up for school a few times but never talked to him, I never would let her because Dean wouldn't let me live it down, the fact that me and Gen hung out everyday.

"He's not ready, to much crap is going on with him," I mumbled. Not that I blamed Dean, if anything I blamed the grownups.

"Sam?" That was Micheal, he was walking toward us. When he was right beside us he crouched down on one knee and held his hand out.

"I'm Micheal, so your Sam's friend," He greeted Gen.

"Yeah," Was her only answered, and she didn't shake his hand.

Micheal jerked his hand back, looking a little disappointed.

"So, seems Sam has told you about me," He guessed.

"Something like that," She didn't want to talk to him at all, that much was clear.

"Gen! Don't you have to get back to school," I nudged. She sent me a glare but nodded.

"Cya later Winchester," She called, heading back toward the school, I didn't miss the dirty look she threw Micheal. She'll be mad a few days but I'd make it up to her.

"Winchester? We haven't signed the papers yet," Micheal said standing back up.

"But we will soon, then I'll be a Winchester for real," I explained.

He nodded sadly but turned back to the table. I followed and sat down next to Mary, she had watched the whole thing and when I sat down she put her arm around my shoulders.

"Glad to see your making friends," She said happily. Technically I've been friends with Gen for about five months now, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Can we sign the papers today," I asked. I wanted to get this over with encase Micheal decided to go back on his offer. I did want to know Micheal, maybe even be friends with him, but I wanted Mary and John to be my parents.

"We have to wait and have a judge witness it in court," Mary explained. I under stood that, sometimes adoptions took longer, especially if they were open ones, they were much more complicated.

At that moment I was relived to hear cussing coming up the hill, not ouch I stubbed my toe cussing but, both my brothers together not around adults cussing.

I stood up from the bench and ran to meet them, Cas must have decided to skip school with Dean today, today seemed like a skip day. When I got there Dean threw and arm over my shoulder and led us back to the grownups.

"Boys. What are you doing," John asked calmly. Dean started to say something before Cas spoke up.

"Today isn't a day meant for school, to stressful as it is," He stated matter factually.

John looked like he was about to argue before Mary put a hand on his shoulder, John was a sucker when it came to Mary.

"Mom.. Dad," Dean spoke hesitantly. I looked up at him with wide eyes, did he just say what I think he said.

Mary's eyes filled with joy and John looked like he just won a million bucks. Micheal on the other hand looked like he'd just been sucker punched.

"I think we need to talk about somethings," He said quietly. "Me you guys and.. Micheal," He added. I had no idea what Dean wanted to talk about. So much had happened it could be anything.

"About what," John asked.

"About everything. He needs to understand," He began desperately. "He needs to get it and you guys do to, I need to straiten everything out."

Mary nodded, so did John. Micheal stood a ways away feeling a little awkward.

"Why don't we head back to the house," Mary suggested. Then Mike stood up, he'd been quiet through the whole ordeal.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean do you want Micheal to have the right to come to your house," Mike asked.

"Its an open adoption and I don't want to worry about having to set up dates every couple of months, beside the boys our old enough to see Micheal whether or not we want them to in the first place," John explained. Mary nodded in agreement.

"Then lets go," Dean sighed walking away from the group. John and Mary chuckled at him but I didn't. Dean had something important to say and I have a feeling I'm not going to be aloud to hear it.


	18. The Winchester's Ch17

**This is the final chapter guys. I haven't decided on a name for the next story but I can promise it will have a lot more Castiel in it. If you guys have any suggestions review or PM me.**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing and following I hope my next story gets this much feedback.**

* * *

I took a breath and I followed my parents into eh living room. Sam had been sent to his room, not with out protest. So now my parents waited for me to say something, to late to back out now. I looked to Cas for help, hoping he could tell me how to start. But he looked as lost as I did.

John sat in his chair in the corner and Micheal pulled one out from under the kitchen table, me and Cas sat on either side of Mary on the couch.

I cleared my throat and looked to Micheal. "I'm mad at you, I'm mad you ran away," I started. "I'm not ready to forgive you but I'm trying."

"I'm sorry I ran out on you guys, I screwed up and I'm sorry. I'll do anything to make it easier," Micheal said honestly.

"Ma-Mom and.. Dad. That what I'm going to call you guys, because that's what you are," I stated. I smirked at Marys huge grin, she'd had hope since the day I met her and I guess this was always meant to happen. John kept a calm face, a happy one though. I could tell they were both ecstatic.

"I said I needed to make you guys understand, I have no idea where to start so I guess just ask a question," I suggested.

"Your arm, what happened to it," Micheal asked noticing the fading scars on my wrist. The mention of them made them sting, but I guess that's what memories are supposed to do.

"After I found out you were back I ran away and got drunk, Kinda freaked out and somehow screwed up my arm," I said bluntly, no need to sugar coat it. Pain was obvious on his face, he looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and die, so did I.

"Do you want me around," Micheal asked hesitantly.

I bit my lip before answering," Truthfully, no. I don't. But I want to learn to. I want to trust you again, but its hard," I said slowly.

He nodded sadly before turning his gaze to the floor. I didn't know what I wanted.

"As for the whole calling you dad thing, we'll just have to wait and see. Before I call you that again I have to be sure," I stated firmly. "As for Sam, you have whole new chance for him, He's 11. Screw this up and you failed."

"I understand Dean," He stated.

"Mom, Dad. I wanna say I'm sorry, for everything that's happened. I'm sorry for getting drunk and sneaking out. I'm sorry for letting you guys down, but I'm going to fix it and be better I promise," I said quietly. Now was not the time to look weak so no crying.

Mary smiled, wrapping her arms around me, a real hug. I didn't mind anymore. Now I knew why Sam liked these.

"No more secrets," I asked. Looking at the adults in the room. They all nodded and I felt relief.

"Dean.. I'm sorry about all those crappy homes you were in, and I know that's my fault. I'm sorry you had to grow up so fast, but now its time to be a kid alright, a real kid," Micheal said firmly. I understood where he was coming from, but I can't just stop being the way I am. I was a kid, a very screwed up one. But a kid all the same.

"All right, enough of this chick flick crap," I sighed running a hand down my face. I smirked at the amused looks on everyone face, This whole thing was getting to mushy.

"Can I come down now," Sam yelled from on top of the stairs.

"Brat! You heard everything," I yelled at him. I wasn't mad though, it was better than having to fill him on on everything later.

He grinned before jumping down the stairs and into the living room, plopping himself between me and Mary. "Our family just got bigger and more weird," he stated. I had to agree with him there.

* * *

 _A week later.  
_

Coming out of the court room made everything real. I was Dean Winchester, brother of Sam and Castiel Winchester. I just couldn't believe it. I was afraid I'd just wake up back in some group home and the last few months have been a dream.

"What do you think guys," John asked, as we headed out to the Impala. I watched as Micheal detoured and headed for his car. I'm glad he let us go, I still wasn't ready to forgive him yet but he's making a great effort.

"Thinking things are great," I answered.

We all climbed in, Mary in the back seat with Sam and me. Cas had gotten his license and was begging John to drive everywhere.

I though about everything that's happened, with Micheal and Danny, the drinking and running away. I was going to stop, I had to be better. I know I'm better. I'm going to screw up but not that bad again.

"Can I take this off now," Sam begged pulling at the tie around his neck, Mary had made us dress up big time for this.

"Fine," She sighed. "How did I end up in a house full of boys,"She teased.

"Hey, were gentlemen," John mocked.

I smirked at there banter. This was how family is supposed to be. I though of that as I watched Micheal follow us in his car, we where heading back home and he was going to eat dinner with us. I knew this was all hard on him, I made him feel guilty everything I mentioned something about my past, which in my opinion wasn't all bad.

Still, things were going great. The Winchester's were headed home, and I was happy to finally be apart of something besides the system.

* * *

 **So I hope that ending didn't suck to much. It may have seemed rushed but that's how I planned it out in my head before I even started writing. Please follow me if you want to know when the next story is posted.  
**


End file.
